Uchiha 1001
by the autumn evening
Summary: TwoShot. SasuSaku. Berapa kali kau akan mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu?/ Sakura berusia 7 tahun saat Sasuke pertama melihatnya. Wajah jelitanya kotor. Rambut merah muda tak beraturan, daun menyelip di sana- sini. Namun, Sasuke berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah sosok yang berasal dari mimpinya./ "Aku suka tawamu."/ "Aku ingin mendengarnya setiap hari." /"Jadi.." (BAGIAN DUA: Uchiha 1002)
1. Uchiha 1001

**Title : Uchiha 1001  
**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** CANON, Oneshot. This is an Indonesian translation of angel puppeteer's story with the same title. **  
**

 **Summary:**

Berapa kali kau akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun saat Sasuke pertama kali melihatnya. Mengenakan gaun putih yang kotor dan sepatu berlumpur, terlihat terlalu kecil untuk anak seumurannya. Sangat kecil, namun sangat kuat dan penuh dengan kehidupan. Gadis itu baru saja selesai bertengkar (karena beberapa anak lain mengejek dahinya yang lebar…) dan mendapatkan beberapa gores luka, lecet di pipi, dan luka yang cukup panjang di lengannya terlihat dari lengan bajunya yang koyak.

Wajahnya kotor. Rambut merah muda kacau tak beraturan dengan daun menyelip di sana- sini. Untuk seorang gadis dengan tubuh kecil, wajah yang jelita, mata hijau yang tak biasa dan kulit berwarna _peach_ , Sasuke merasa aneh melihat sosok itu penuh lumpur dan luka (pipi lainnya, yang tidak ada luka, juga tak luput dari goresan yang memanjang.

Namun, Sasuke berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah sosok yang berasal dari mimpinya. Wujud nyata dari khayalannya. Kekagumannya semakin bertambah saat melihat senyum lebarnya.

" _Hey_ , terimakasih banyak!" kata gadis kecil itu senang, berlari menujunya. Sakura berjinjit di ujung kaki untuk meraih dagunya. "Wow, kau manis!" serunya riang.

Sasuke mengingat bahwa dia merona saat itu. Banyak orang mengatakan hal yang sama persis, namun mereka tidak pernah membuat Sasuke merona… kali ini, cukup aneh.

Sebuah rengutan muncul di wajah tampannya. "…kau kotor."

Mata hijau itu mengedip, "… _hai_ ," dan tertawa.

Mendengar suara tawanya, lagi, kekagumannya semakin berkembang. Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar suara tawa seperti itu. Sebuah tawa yang membuatnya ikut senang. Sesuatu yang kuat mengembang di dalam dirinya.

"Aku suka tawamu."

Sakura menatapnya, bingung. "…terimakasih."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya setiap hari."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata- kata.

"Jadi," Sasuke menjeda, bibirnya mengerut semakin mendalam, "menikahlah denganku suatu hari nanti."

Sepasang zamrud itu melebar.

Namun kemudian kembali tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumnya sangat penuh kesungguhan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu suatu hari itu."

.

.

Dan hari itu, Sakura mulai menyukainya.

Namun beberapa hari kemudian, pembantaian Klan Uchiha terjadi. Hati Sasuke mati bersama dengan keluarganya. Mimpinya mati. Hari itu, tujuan hidupnya berubah dari sesuatu yang sederhana menjadi sesuatu yang rusak.

"Balas dendam."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Mimpiku adalah untuk membunuh seorang pria."

Dan dia menghapus ingatan gadis yang dia janjikan untuk menikah dengannya suatu hari nanti.

"Aku adalah pendendam."

.

.

Satu hari setelah keluarganya dikubur, Sasuke melihat gadis itu lagi. Sakura berlari ke arahnya dan berkata, "Apa kau baik- baik saja, Sas—"

"Pergi," katanya dingin.

Rasa sakit terlihat di wajah gadis itu namun memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan terganggu. Sebelum bisa melemparkan kalimat dingin yang lainnya, dia bisa merasakan Sakura memberikan sesuatu pada genggamannya.

"Simpan ya," katanya.

Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya tak tertarik.

"Aku mohon."

Jeda.

Jeda yang panjang.

"Aku tidak butuh ini."

"Aku tahu."

Dia merengut.

"Tapi… simpan saja. Aku mohon."

Sasuke berhasrat untuk meremas kertas putih itu atau menyobeknya di hadapan Sakura. Namun dia berpikir bahwa kalau saja dia melakukannya, Sakura akan berlari sambil menangis dan itu akan membuatnya semakin terganggu.

Untuk mencegah Sakura mengganggunya lebih jauh, dia memasukan perahu kertas itu ke dalam saku.

.

.

Dia berusia dua belas tahun saat menerima perahu kertasnya yang kedelapan.

Sakura tersenyum cerah padanya, menyembunyikan rasa sakit. Karena ingin berhenti mendapatkan gangguan, Sasuke mengambil perahu kertas itu dari telapak tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku dengan kasar. Dia tahu bahwa Sakura melihatnya memasukan kertas itu seperti tidak berarti namun gadis itu memberikan senyum yang lainnya sebelum mendorong kepala Naruto dengan keras karena mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dengan terlalu keras.

.

.

Tahun yang sama, sebagai hadiah ulangtahun, Sakura memberikan lima perahu kertas, tidak seperti biasanya karena dia biasanya hanya memberikan satu buah dalam satu hari atau satu minggu.

"Karena ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu," katanya.

.

.

Saat itu bulan Desember, saat dia menerima perahu kertasnya yang ketujuh puluh. Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang saat berpikir alasan kenapa Sakura memberikan dia perahu kertas. Itu sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Hanya selembar kertas yang dilipat menjadi perahu.

Namun Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Kalau memang itu tidak bernilai sesuatu untuknya, lalu kenapa dia tetap menyimpan semua itu selama bertahun- tahun? Dari perahu kertas yang pertama sampai yang ketujuh puluh enam. Sasuke merasa aneh karena menyimpan semuanya namun dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya membuangnya.

Dalam kenyataannya, Sasuke sering menemukan dirinya menghitung mereka satu persatu.

.

.

Dia tiga belas tahun saat Sakura berhenti memberikan perahu kertas. Itu adalah tahun di mana dia memilih untuk pergi ke Desa Bunyi, haus akan kekuatan, dendam dan bodoh.

Tahun itu, dia menjadi seorang ninja pelarian—seorang penghianat. Dia menyadari bahwa suatu hari, Naruto dan Sakura akan ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya.

Membunuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Membunuhnya tanpa keraguan.

Namun dia mengabaikannya.

Memangnya kenapa?

Tujuannya adalah membunuh seorang pria. Dia seorang pendendam. Seorang pengkhianat. Seorang ninja pelarian.

Tidak ada lagi yang penting. Kecuali melihat kepala Itachi menggantung di sebuah tiang.

Dia meninggalkan semuanya di belakang.

Namun membawa _hitae-ite_ dan 176 perahu kertas miliknya.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu.

Mereka bertemu. Mereka bertiga.

Sasuke menunduk menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan datar, tidak terbaca.

Mereka berdua mendongak menatapnya penuh perasaan, dengan satu harapan untuk membawanya kembali.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

Dia melangkah maju.

"Aku mohon kembalilah dengan kami! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetap menatap ke bawah pada mereka. Air mata mulai membanjir dari mata hijau itu.

"Sasuke-kun… aku mohon, aku mohon—"

"Air matamu tidak akan membawa aku kembali," katanya datar.

Sakura mendongak dengan airmata penuh.

"Tidak ada yang akan menghentikan aku."

"…"

"Tidak ada yang akan menghalangi aku dan dendamku."

Dia menatap lurus matanya tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak juga kau."

Tidak juga perahu kertas yang tetap dia simpan selama dua tahun.

.

.

Dua tahun yang lainnya berlalu.

Dia kembali ke Konoha, tujuannya terwujud dan Orochimaru sudah terkubur sepuluh kaki di bawah tanah. Tetua Konoha berterimakasih karenanya. Tujuh belas tahun, belum dewasa namun dia sudah bisa menghabisi dua kriminal yang sering mengancam keamanan desa.

"Kau kembali."

…

"Mengejutkan."

Tsunade menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Akhirnya, dia bertemu mata.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Tsunade menyeringai. Cerdas, pemuda yang cerdas.

"Kau bebas," katanya mudah.

Ninja dan tetua terkejut mendengar kalimat Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama—"

"Kau tidak bisa—"

Tsunade menutup mulut orang yang hadir dengan satu tatapan mata. "Apa kalian menanyakan kewenanganku?"

Mereka membisu.

Tsunade mengedikan bahu tidak peduli, "Aku Hokagenya."

Naruto tetap diam sepanjang proses itu. Tatapan mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Poni panjang Uchiha menutupi matanya. Lengannya melipat di depan dada, pakaiannya rapi. Namun yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah tasnya, tas itu tidak berisi peralatan ninja kebanyakan seperti _kunai_ yang berdarah (seperti yang mereka kira) atau _shuriken_ , namun perahu- perahu kertas.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berhenti untuk berpikir apakah dia akan berbalik untuk menatapnya atau pura- pura tuli dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memikirkannya karena Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Dengan susah payah, dia mendaratkan matanya pada Sakura. "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun… kau kembali."

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Akhirnya."

Sasuke memanfaatkan beberapa detik untuk mengamati penampilan gadis itu. Lebih cantik. Sepasang mata hijau tegas dengan bulu mata panjang. Rambut merah muda tebal diikat longgar dengan poni tidak beraturan membingkai wajahnya. Gadis yang sangat, sangat cantik.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia menatap melewati Sakura, tidak melihat raut terluka di wajah jelita itu. Keheningan melingkupi mereka sampai Sasuke memecahkannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" dia menjaga agar nadanya netral. Datar dan formal. Tidak ramah namun sopan.

"Aku…" dia menggigit bibir dan menyumpah dalam hari, memohon agar diberikan kekuatan. Sakura merasakan Sasuke semakin tidak sabar. "Ini."

Sasuke merengut melihat penawaran Sakura. Satu kotak penuh dengan perahu kertas berbagai warna. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis, meminta penjelasan.

"Saat aku ada kesempatan… aku melipat perahu kertas untuk membunuh waktu." jelasnya pelan, menunduk untuk menghindari tatapannya. Saat Sasuke tidak jua berbicara, Sakura mendorong kotak itu pada lengannya. Karena dorongan yang kuat, dia terpaksa menahan kotak di lengannya. Wajahnya kosong saat dia menatap isi kotak itu. Kemudian, tatapannya mengayun untuk menatap wajah Sakura.

Dia tergagap, "Um, kalau kau tidak menyukainya… kau bisa membuangnya atau—"

"Terimakasih."

Sakura berhenti tergagap. Ekspresinya terkejut. Matanya bercahaya senang.

"Sama- sama."

.

.

Saat dia pulang (ke sebuah apartemen, Kediaman Uchiha terlalu besar untuknya) dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghitungnya.

Namun dia tetap menghitungnya.

386.

Ditambah 176.

562.

.

.

Dia delapan belas tahun saat Sakura memberikan perahu kertas ke-698.

Tidak ada yang berubah di antara keduanya. Dia masih seorang pemuda yang dingin. Dia masih gadis _cherry_. Kebalikan. Mereka bilang kebalikan itu menarik satu sama lain. Namun mereka selalu menjadi pengecualian.

Tahun itu, Sakura berkencan dengan Naruto.

Kali ini, orang mengatakan: keduanya adalah pasangan yang sudah dituliskan dari Surga.

Orang yang sama. Perasaan yang sama. Rukodaime masa depan. Ninja medis terbaik masa depan.

Sasuke ingat dia marah besar.

"Kenapa kau terus memberikan aku perahu kertas bodoh itu?" dia berteriak.

Sakura terdiam. Padahal gadis itu menganggap bahwa mereka berteman. Teman tidak meneriaki temannya seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja selalu ada pengecualian.

"Lupakan saja," katanya setelah itu, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak. Aku sedang marah karena suatu hal."

"Tidak masalah… aku menyebalkan, ingat?"

Dia mengangguk singkat dan dari sudut matanya dia melihat bayangan warna pirang dan hitam. "Sana pergi, dia menunggumu."

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Naruto. Dia tersenyum dan memberi kode agar menunggunya sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke-kun."

Dia tidak menatap Sakura.

"…apakah kau…oh, lupakan saja. Ja!" dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berlari menuju Naruto.

.

.

Sakura memberikan yang ke-887 saat mereka berumur Sembilan belas. Saat itu bulan November. Jadi Sakura tidak berhenti memberikan perahu kertas walaupun sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto.

Dia bertanya kenapa.

"Sasuke-kun…" dia mengedikan bahu dan menggigit bibir, "apa kau menyimpannya?"

Dia tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Tidak."

Itu adalah bohong. Sakura adalah wanita yang naïf. Dia tidak bisa melihat kebohongannya.

Bagus.

Sakura menatapnya. Dia menatap balik.

Sakura adalah yang pertama mematahkan tatapan mereka,"tentu saja." Nadanya pahit, "Aku mengerti… kau membuangnya."

Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap wajah Sakura. Pandangannya larut di rambutnya, menurun ke bulu mata tebal dan bibir merah muda penuh. Kalau saja Sakura bisa melihat kenyataan di balik kebohongannya. Dia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Dia tidak boleh.

Sakura mencintai Naruto sekarang.

Bukan dia.

Bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia adalah sebuah sejarah sekarang. Bagian dari masa lalu.

"Sampai bertemu besok… sepertinya." tambah Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu.

Dia adalah cinta monyet Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangan dan berbalik.

Naruto adalah cinta pertama Sakura.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum hari pernikahan, Sakura memberikan perahu kertas ke-985.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memberikan perahu kertas padaku?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Sampai pesannya tenggelam,"jawabnya tidak jelas.

"Atau sampai kau menikah."

Sakura menegang.

Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata hitamnya, "Kau akan datang, kan?"

Ada remasan tiba- tiba di paru- paru Sasuke, menyakitinya. Tenggorokannya menolak bekerja. Dia mencoba meneguk ludah untuk melumasi tenggorokan keringnya.

"Iya." dia menjawab setengah melamun, menatap perahu kertas biru di tangannya. Dia tidak melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Saat dia mendongak, wajah itu sudah kembali ceria.

"Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu!"

.

.

Sehari sebelum pernikahan Sakura, dia menerima perahu kertas ke-999.

"Sepertinya ini yang terakhir," katanya dengan nada monoton.

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Apa dia tahu?"

"Kalau aku memberikan perahu kertas padamu?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu memberitahu dia, kan? Ini tidak berarti apa- apa."

"…"

"Memberikan seorang teman 999 perahu kertas memang tindakan yang bersahabat."

Tepat.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Aku rasa kau harus berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," dia menginterupsi sambil mengantongi origami itu.

Mata Sakura mengatakan kalimat lain namun dia tidak begitu mengerti apa arti tatapan itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sebelum Sakura berkata, "Oh, Sasuke saja kalau begitu, ya? Hanya Sasuke…"

Dia mengangguk, dan memakai topeng datarnya. Topeng yang cukup untuk menjauhkan gadis itu tapi tidak kali ini. Topeng yang berarti menarik diri. Topeng yang berkata 'berhenti, jangan mendekat'.

"Sasuke…" kedengarannya aneh mendengar Sakura tidak lagi memanggilnya Sasuke-kun, "apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

Dia merengut. Dari semua pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan, kenapa itu?

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengedikan bahu. Sakura tersenyum, "Kau harus mulai berkencan dengan seseorang. Temukan seseorang untuk kau nikahi dan untuk membangun kembali klanmu."

"Pernikahan itu sakral," kalimatnya mengejutkan Sakura. _Wow_. Dia sudah dewasa.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Aku setuju, benar begitu. Saat kau menikah, kau harus menikahi orang yang kau cintai."

Mereka saling menatap.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan," kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Sakura-chyaaaaan—"

Sakura menyapu pandangannya melewati Sasuke. Sebuah senyum cerah terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hey!" dia melambaikan tangan senang.

Dia terus menatap Sakura. Saat menyadari bahwa dia menatap Sakura, dia mengalihkan pandangan dan merengut menatap kejauhan.

"Sasuke."

Dia memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Sakura kembali.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan yang menunjukan bahwa dia mendengar Sakura. Mengabaikan tanggapan Sasuke, Sakura berlari menuju Naruto.

Dia tidak pergi atau membalikan tubuh untuk melihat pasangan itu. Namun dia mendengarkan suara tawa mereka.

Dan di sana, dia mengingat kali pertama dia bertemu Sakura.

Suara tawa.

Suara tawa yang ingin dia dengar setiap hari.

Sesuatu mencengkeram jantungnya. Rasa sakit mengonsumsinya.

 _Tidak_.

Sakura kembali tertawa pada sesuatu yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto bisa membuatnya senang. Naruto bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan tawa itu. Naruto menjadi segala yang Sakura inginkan. Dan dia tidak menjadi apapun yang Sakura inginkan.

"Dasar kau idiot!"

"Heeeey! Itu tidak adil!"

"Oh, Naruto…"

Dia tetap di sana,mendengar interaksi mereka, mendengar tawa Sakura, mendengar ungkapan cinta Naruto sampai sepasang tunangan itu berjalan menuju arah lain.

.

.

Bulu mata hitam panjang itu mengerlip terbuka. Pandangannya menyapu dari langit- langit kosong menuju kalender yang menempel di dinding.

Mata hitamnya tetap kosong, menatap tanggal hari ini. Di bawah tanggal itu, satu kata tertulis dengan coretan tidak peduli.

Pernikahan.

Satu kata yang cukup untuk mematahkan hati seseorang.

Mata hitamnya terpejam. Tubuhnya bergerak menyamping mencari posisi berbaring yang nyaman, poni panjang hitam kebiruannya jatuh di atas dahinya.

"Sakura," gumamnya dengan pikiran melayang.

 _"_ _Aku menyukai tawamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku ingin mendengarnya setiap hari."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Jadi, menikahlah denganku suatu hari nanti."_

 _._

.

"Maaf."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap meja di sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku… aku tidak menepati janjiku," gumamnya.

.

.

Ada suara ketukan lembut di pintu.

Masih memakai kaos biru sederhana dan celana piyama, dia melangkah turun untuk menjawab pintunya. Dia mengayunkan terbuka dan bingung melihat apa yang ia temukan di depan pintunya.

"Sakura."

Sakura terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih panjang. Rambut merah muda indahnya tergerai sampai punggung.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pelan, "kau tidak seharusnya di sini."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Aku…" dia merengut dan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah merenung. Sakura menyerahkan sesuatu padanya. Kerutan muncul di dahinya.

"Sakura—"

"Akhirnya… yang terakhir."

Dia mengambil perahu kertas putih itu dari telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah dalam. "Selesai."

Dia menatap Sakura semakin dalam. "Kau membuatkan aku seribu perahu kertas."

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya… aku tahu aku seharusnya berhenti sejak lama. Tapi tanganku…" Sakura menatap sepasang tangan kecilnya, "aku tidak bisa berhenti melipat. Tidak sampai aku melipat yang keseribu. Perahu kertas adalah hal bodoh. Hal yang biasa." Sakura menatapnya, matanya sangat hijau sampai Sasuke berpikir dia tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Apalagi untuk orang sepertimu, kau tidak akan menghargainya."

"…"

"Tapi sekarang, aku sudah selesai denganmu."

Sasuke mengernyit, rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku selesai dengan 1000 perahu kertas. Aku selesai denganmu. Aku bisa hidup denga bebas sekarang."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pohon di belakang Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta seribu perahu kertas, Sakura," nadanya rendah dan datar.

"Aku tahu."

Mata mereka bertemu, "Dan kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kenapa."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Itu hanya…"

Sasuke mengharapkan sebuah alasan yang bagus. Sesuatu. Tolong katakan itu karena sebuah alasan. Katakan bahwa itu berarti sesuatu. Jangan katakan—

"…sebuah hobi."

—itu hanya sebuah hobi.

Wajah Sasuke tidak berkedut saat meremas origami itu.

Sebuah hobi?

 _Bagus_.

Perahu kertas terakhir diremas di hadapan mata Sakura.

.

.

Mata hijau melebar kaget. Kilasan terluka menari di mata itu saat Sakura melihat kepalan tangannya meremas perahu kerta terakhir.

"Sasuke…"

"Ini tidak akan…" suaranya sedikit pecah, "…menyakitkan. Seperti yang kau katakan," Sakura mencari matanya namun poni panjang menutupi iris hitam itu, "…ini hanya sebuah hobi."

Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

Daun pintu mengayun tertutup di depan wajah Sakura.

.

.

Hening.

Pintu kembali membuka.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Jangan."

Sasuke mendesah keras.

"Jangan katakan maaf," gumam Sakura pelan, menunduk, poni menutupi mata kiri, "kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Sakura mengangkat dagunya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Itu hanya sebuah hobi."

Rahang Sasuke semakin mengeras.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk, membalikan badan dan pergi.

Dia tetap berdiri di depan pintu, melihat Sakura menghilang ke sebuah sudut jalan. Kepalan tangannya membuka memperlihatkan sebuah perahu kertas yang berbentuk bola. Dia menatapnya selama satu menit.

…

Lalu Sasuke meluruskannya, mencoba menghilangkan kusut yang ia buat.

.

.

Airmata mengalir di pipi Sakura. Dengan cepat ia menyekanya dengan lengan bajunya. Dalam tergesanya, dia menabrak sesuatu yang bernafas.

"Sakura."

Sesuatu yang berambut perak dan melawan gravitasi.

Sakura mendongak, air mata masih mengalir bebas. "Kakashi-sensei—"

Bagian depan maskernya mengerut, menunjukan bahwa pria itu tengah tersenyum.

"Pengantin wanita tidak seharusnya menangis di hari pernikahan mereka."

"Aku tahu," Sakura menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Kau darimana?"

Sakura ragu, "Rumah Sasuke."

Kakashi merengut, "kenapa?"

"Aku… memberikan sesuatu."

Rengutan wajahnya semakin dalam. "Apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Perahu kertas ke-1000."

"Sakura…" Kakashi mendesah, menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku terus mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti memberikan… benda bodoh itu tapi tanganku…" bergentar, "mereka terus melipat… sepanjang hidupku, sejak aku tujuh tahun, aku terus memberikan dia perahu kertas. Aku sangat menyedihkan!"

Kakashi terus diam. Dia tahu hobi origami Sakura. Dia bahkan pernah sekali bertanya apa alasan di balik hobinya.

.

.

 _"_ _Ini bukan HANYA sebuah hobi, Sensei!" dia menjawab semangat, mencoba melipat selembar kertas merah muda menjadi perahu._

 _Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "lalu kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Ini caraku mengatakan pada Sasuke-kun betapa aku mencintainya!"_

 _._

 _._

Tiba- tiba, Kakashi merasa sangat lelah. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura tahu nada itu. "Sensei…"

"Kau belum berubah."

"Huh?"

"Pernikahan itu sakral. Kau seharusnya menikahi orang yang kau cintai." Kakashi melihat mata Sakura melebar horor, dia tidak tahu.

"Aku mencintai Naruto," kata Sakura di sela geretakan gigi, tangannya mengepal. "Aku mencintainya, maka dari itu aku akan menikah dengannya—"

"Apa kau bahkan pernah memberinya satu buah perahu kertas?"

Sakura tersentak.

.

.

 _"_ _Ini bukan HANYA sebuah hobi, Sensei!"_

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Ini caraku mengatakan pada Sasuke-kun betapa aku mencintainya!"_

 _._

 _._

Satu tangan menutup bibirnya, menahan tangis. "Tidak… tidak… tidak." Sakura tersedu. Airmata kembali mengalir dari matanya, membasahi pipinya, jatuh menyentuh tanah di bawah kakinya.

Wajah Kakashi melembut di bawah maskernya. Dia tidak pernah senang melihat Sakura menangis.

"Aku _mencintai_ Naruto… aku mencintainya. Dia mencintaiku…" Sakura memeluk dirinya, kepalanya menunduk.

"Tenang…"

"Aku akan menikah dengannya dan akan hidup bahagia dengannya… itu yang membuat Naruto berbeda dari Sasuke. NARUTO MENCINTAI AKU." Sakura terdengar seperti sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi menggenggam bahu Sakura, kaget, gadis itu mendongak menatap mantan gurunya.

"Itu bukan hanya sebuah perahu kertas, Sakura…" mata Sakura melebar sampai seukuran bola pantai menyadarinya, "iya kan?" tangan Sakura mencengkeram lengan baju Kakashi.

"Aku mohon," bisik Sakura, "jangan katakan padanya."

Kakashi terkekeh.

"Sensei," Sakura memanggil, panik.

"Tentu."

Sakura tersenyum, lega. "Terimakasih," dia menyeka pipinya lagi sebelum membungkuk, "sampai jumpa nanti, oke? Jangan telat!"

"OK," janji Kakashi, "untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku."

Sakura terkekeh lemah. Kakashi menyeringai sambil melihat punggung gadis itu menjauh menuju rumahnya.

"Sakura-chan lupa bahwa dulu dia memangilku pembohong."

.

.

Sasuke duduk di bawah bayangan pohoh sakura besar. Di depannya ada danau berukuran sedang, ratusan kelopak sakura mengapung di atasnya. Cahaya matahari tipis merembas dari sela- sela pohon merah muda berakhir menyapu permukaan danau, membuat pantulan indah.

Cabang- cabang pohon sakura besar dan tua itu mengelilingi danau, tebal dengan bunga merah muda. Ibunya memanggilnya Pohon Sakura Uchiha. Karena pohon ini milik Klan Uchiha, miliknya untuk saat ini. Pohon- pohon ini spesial. Menurut ibunya, pohon ini tidak menunggu hingga musim semi untuk mekar, karena Pohon Sakura Uchiha mekar selamanya.

Dan sekarang, semua menjadi miliknya. Dia punya hak untuk melakukan apapun padanya. Dan dia melakukannya.

Di atas danau itu adalah seribu perahu kertas Sakura, mengapung, berlayar…

Dia menyeringai. Mereka adalah perahu kertas, kan? Mereka memang seharusnya berada di air.

Dan karena—

"Ini adalah waktunya melepaskan."

Dia berdiri dan pergi.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan kepalan tangan di dalam saku. Dia tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat dia menabrak seseorang.

Ada suara _poff_.

Dia merengut gelap.

"Yo."

"Kakashi."

"Kau pergi ke pernikahan?"

Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Kau harus, tahu tidak? Melihat keduanya bertukar janji. Mendengar janji mereka, khususnya pengantin perempuannya…" kata Kakashi cerdik.

Seperti perkiraan, pemuda itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku yakin tidak menyakitkan mendengar Sakura mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'."

"Menghilang sana," Sasuke membentak dan melangkah melewati pria yang lebih tua.

"Hey, Sasuke! Biarkan aku memberitahukan suatu rahasia padamu."

"Tidak tertarik."

Kakashi mengikuti langkah cepatnya, "kau yakin?"

"Menghilang dari hadapanku."

"Apa kau bertanya kenapa Sakura memberikan sebuah perahu kertas untukmu hampir setiap hari sepanjang hidupmu?"

Dia berhenti dan menatap mantan gurunya tajam. Kakashi bersorak dalam hati.

 _Bingo_.

"Aku tanya," jawabnya datar.

"Dan?"

"Dia bilang itu adalah sebuah hobi," pria itu menjawab lagi.

Kakashi melipat lengannya. "Aku pernah bertanya padanya sekali," Sang Uchiha melirik penuh ketertarikan, "dan dia memberikan jawabannya."

Sang Uchiha memicingkan mata.

"Dia bilang…"

.

.

 _Ini caraku mengatakan pada Sasuke-kun betapa aku mencintainya!_

 _._

 _._

Mata hitamnya melebar.

"Itu bukan hanya sekedar hobi. Dan itu bukan hanya sebuah perahu kertas …"

.

.

Sasuke berlari. Kembali menuju kediaman Uchiha. Kembali menuju danau yang dikelilingi pohon sakura… Merengut, dia berjongkok, meraih perahu kertas paling dekat yang ada di danau.

"Sial," dia menggeram, dengan hati- hati membukanya agar tidak sobek karena tengahnya sudah basah. Dia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Tangannya gemetar.

"Tidak mungkin…"

…

…

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun_

…

…

"Itu adalah surat cinta."

* * *

 **AN** : Here we go again dengan oneshot **angel puppeteer** yang paling fenomenal (yang mem-favorited versi original-nya lebih dari 1600. heh).

Btw, ini ada sequelnya loh, judulnya **Uchiha 1002**. Akan Eve tambahin jadi chapter dua di sini di waktu yang akan datang (benernya udah beres ditulis, tapi yeah.). Mau cepat? Let me know. winkwink.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Uchiha 1002

**Title : Uchiha 1002**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** CANON. Sequel. This is an Indonesian translation of angel puppeteer's story with the same title.

 **Summary:**

Berapa kali kau akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau—"

"Sakura."

Kaget, pasangan itu berbalik untuk melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri, merengut dalam, memakai pakaian gelapnya.

Matanya tajam. Tidak… dingin namun sangat tajam. Wajahnya membersut jelas membuatnya terlihat seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus dan menyemburkan lava. Para tamu undangan menatapnya ingin tahu.

 _Wow_.

Uchiha yang antisosial sudah meninggalkan habitatnya untuk berbaur dan melihat kedua mantan rekan satu timnya menikah.

Dia berjalan menuju mereka, langkahnya pelan namun pasti. Sepasang mata hijau Sakura melebar cemas.

 _Apa… apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_

Sang Uchiha berdiri di depannya seperti bayangan hitam yang menjulang, melihat wajahnya merah menyala penuh ekspresi. Di sebelah pengantin perempuan itu, Naruto menatap ninja bersurai gelap, alis pirang itu menyatu.

"Yo, Sasuke," kata Naruto, "apa—"

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Maaf," wajahnya menggelap, "aku terlambat."

Kerumunan kecil tamu undangan menaikan alis mereka. Benar- benar hal yang akan dilakukan Kakashi. Tapi dia lebih telat dari Kakashi kali ini.

Naruto berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. "Yah…" dia mengucap pelan, mengedikan bahu bidangnya, "…tidak masalah."

Tapi Sasuke tidak bergerak. Matanya tetap terkunci dengan sepasang mata bingung Sakura.

"Uh…?" Naruto kembali bersuara, bingung.

"Sakura."

Sakura berkedut.

Ini menakutkan baginya. Cara Sasuke menatapnya.

Alis sempurna Sasuke perlahan menyatu saat dia menurunkan kepalanya mendekati Sakura, helaian hitam kebiruan jatuh menutupi matanya. "Kita perlu bicara."

"APA!" seru sang pemuda pirang, "kami sedang dalam sebuah upacara di sini!"

Kali ini, Sasuke meliriknya angkuh. "Lalu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat satu alis, "aku akan tetap bicara padanya bahkan jika kita sedang ada di tengah perang." Dia menjeda sebelum menyeringai, "Dobe."

Rambut pirang Naruto bergoyang seiring gelengan kepalanya, "Kau—"

Sakura segera memotong. "Kita akan bicara, Sasuke. SETELAH pernikahan."

"Tidak," mata Sasuke kembali pada Sakura, "kita akan bicara SEKARANG." Dengen begitu, Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"HEY! Dia tunanganku! Kau tidak boleh menggenggam tangannya di hadapanku!" kerumunan tamu mulai cemas. Di barisan belakang kerumunan, Kakashi tersenyum melihat adegan di hadapannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kita akan bicara _sekarang_." Dia menarik Sakura namun Naruto menahan lengan satunya dan menarik gadis itu padanya.

"Dia tidak akan pergi ke manapun, Teme!"

"Naruto…"

Bibir Sasuke merengut semakin dalam. "Lepaskan, Dobe."

"Kau yang lepaskan, Sasuke!" Sakura teriak, mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Iya, benar! KAU yang lepaskan, Teme!"

Cengkeraman di tangannya semakin mengerat. "Aku bersumpah. Jangan membuat aku memaksamu melepaskannya."

Alis Naruto terangkat. Lalu, dia meringis dan melepaskan lengan Sakura penuh dramatis.

"Baiklah."

Kerumunan itu menatap tak percaya. APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO!" teriak Tsunade.

Di sebelahnya, Ino melompat berdiri, taringnya seperti memanjang.  
"IYA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!" gadis pirang itu berteriak sambil mengibaskan kepalan tangan.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan horor. Wajahnya pasi seperti yang lainnya, rahangnya jatuh. "N-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" dia tersentak. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Melepaskanmu."

.

.

Mata hijau Sakura semakin melebar. "Naruto… jangan lakukan ini padaku! Jangan—" dia memekik ketika Sasuke mulai menariknya keluar dari ruangan.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sakura, menggapaikan tangan lainnya untuk menggapai Naruto.

Namun Naruto hanya melambai ceria padanya. "Semoga bahagia, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!"

Marah, Sakura berpaling menatap Sasuke, menatap tajam punggung tegap yang terus menariknya ke suatu tempat. Di sekeliling mereka, penduduk desa menatap penuh rasa keingintahuan. Sakura mencoba menancapkan sepatu hak tingginya ke tanah untuk menghentikan Sasuke namun pemuda itu terlalu kuat.

Frustasi, Sakura berteriak, "Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN AKU!" pekiknya.

"Sasuke—"

"Diam."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak," mereka berbelok di satu sudut dan mulai berjalan di jalan bebatuan dengan pepohonan memagari sepanjang jalan.

"Sasuke, aku benar- benar marah!" Sakura berteriak, "hentikan ini!"

Namun Sasuke tiba- tiba berbalik dan menarik Sakura pada tubuhnya. Sakura tersentak saat dia bertabrakan dengan dada Sasuke sebelum menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Pembohong," desisnya gelap.

Dengan sentakan paksa, Sakura melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Kau bicara apa?" tangan satunya mulai memijat bekas cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Kau bilang…saat kau menikah, menikahlah dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Mata hijau cerah itu melebar. "Um…" dia menelan ludah dan menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Itu benar," Sakura melirik Sasuke was-was, "lalu?"

Sakura melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup keras saat dia melihat tangan Sasuke merogoh saku celananya.

"Lalu, ini apa?" Sasuke menaikan tangannya, di sela jemarinya adalah—

Sasuke memberikannya pada Sakura. Dia menunduk untuk melihat benda itu dan udara serasa membeku di paru- parunya.

 _Tidak_ …

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Airmata mulai memenuhi matanya.

"Bagaimana…" Sakura membisik, menunduk menatap kertas itu, "bagaimana…kau…mengetahuinya?" poni merah muda jatuh menutupi matanya.

Wajah Sasuke melembut melihat pemandangan gadis di hadapannya. Surai merah muda berjatuhan di sekitar wajahnya, poni menutupi mata dan pundaknya. Dengan lembut, Sasuke meraih tangannya.

"Ikut aku," katanya dengan suara rendah. Sakura menggigit bibir, matanya masih memproduksi hasil emosi yang dia rasakan. Lelah, gadis itu membiarkan pemuda Uchiha membawanya ke—

"Apa—"

Pandangan Sakura mengabur saat airmata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar, jantungnya berpacu dalam kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Sasuke merasakan detakan itu dalam genggaman tangannya. Untuk seorang gadis sekecil dia, detak jantung Sakura terasa sangat kuat. Perlahan, Sasuke meremas lembut tangan Sakura sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku berbohong." Sasuke mengaku simpel, mengantongi kepalan tangannya untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Sakura tidak merespon dan hanya menatap ke belakang tubuh Sasuke. Pada perahu- perahu kertasnya. Sasuke berkedut tidak nyaman saat pandangan Sakura beralih menatapnya.

"Kenapa…k—kenapa kau menyimpannya?" tanya Sakura, bingung, "aku…aku… kau bilang—"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan pandangan menyipit, "saat aku pergi dari Konoha, perahu kertasmu adalah satu-satunya yang aku bawa bersamaku."

"…?"

"…karena, aku—"mata Sasuke menyipit, "aku menyukainya."

Sakura merengut penuh airmata menatap Sasuke. "Kau… kau menyukainya? Hanya itu?"

Hanya itu.

"Sakura—"

Sakura menyeka matanya dengan lengan gaunnya. "Kau… m—membuang waktuku..." Sakura berbalik cepat namun Sasuke meraih bahunya dan kembali membalikan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke kaku, "kalau kau benar- benar ingin menikah dengan Naruto, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Tapi… aku—aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyimpan semuanya," tambah Sasuke pelan, hampir terdengar sedih.

Airmata kembali mengalir mendengarnya. Isakkan keluar dari bibir Sakura walau dia berusaha menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan menyipit, dadanya terasa sangat hangat dan… menyakitkan. Sasuke mengigit bibir, tangannya melepaskan bahu Sakura. _Kebahagian Sakura…apakah dengan Naruto?_

Pemikiran itu membuat isi perutnya memutar menyakitkan. Matanya menatap air mata Sakura, ekspresi mata hijau brilian itu.

Sasuke kemudian menyadari bahwa surat- surat itu… itu adalah surat cinta bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tahun- tahun di mana Sakura masih mencintainya. Dan tahun- tahu itu sudah pergi.

Hari ini adalah masa sekarang untuk Sakura.

Masa depan. Masa lalu.

Di mana Sasuke berada?

Sasuke melangkah mundur, berpaling dari hadapan Sakura dengan raut wajah terluka. "Maaf," bisiknya di antara gemeretuk gigi. Di dalam saku celana, tangannya mengepal. "Sakura…aku—" Sasuke menunduk, rambut hitam kebiruannya jatuh menutupi matanya, bibirnya menggatup kuat.

"Aku pikir—" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura, poni merah muda menempel di pipinya. Mata Sasuke menunjukan kesedihan saat melihat tangisan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam kemudian pundaknya jatuh, menunjukan cara berdirinya yang biasanya. Keegoisan ini, hasrat egoisnya— _harapan yang aku jaga selama bertahun-tahun._

 _"_ _Aku suka tawamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku ingin mendengarnya setiap hari."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Jadi, menikahlah denganku suatu hari nanti."_

 _._

 _._

Itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah harapan.

Bukan kenyataan.

Hanya sebuah hasrat hati.

Sebuah khayalan.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku," katanya dengan suara rendah, "aku mengacaukan hari ini."

Jeda.

"Aku pikir… ya, aku bodoh sudah membuat asumsi bahwa—"

Jeda.

Menarik nafas.

"—kau mencintaiku," gumam Sasuke. Nafasnya tercekat, "Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura, alisnya turun. Satu tangan pucatnya meraih rambut Sakura. Pelan, Sasuke mengelus kepalanya, surai merah muda menyelip jemarinya,

Perlahan, Sakura mengangkat pandangannya, bulu matanya menyatu karena airmata.

Sasuke menyapukan jemarinya lembut sepanjang rambut Sakura. "Apa kau… membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, terperangah dengan pertanyaannya. "Tidak."

Sudut bibir Sasuke mengangkat namun matanya tetap jauh. Sayu. Menderita. Dalam diam berharap. Merindukan.

"Bagus."

Sasuke melepaskan usapan tangannya dari rambut Sakura dan menawarkan tangannya. "Ayo," Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya, "…dia menunggumu."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Jantung Sasuke diremas.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"…"

 _Kenapa?_

"Sasuke—"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Tapi aku yakin," Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, "denganmu, aku bisa bahagia."

"…!"

"Hanya denganmu."

Jantung Sakura hampir berhenti, kemudian berdetak lebih kencang.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang paling penting untukmu."

Tangan Sasuke mengerat memeluk tangan kecil Sakura.

"…"

Kepalanya menunduk, poni raven menutupi matanya, dan perlahan, Sasuke membawa tangan Sakura pada wajahnya. "Atau setidaknya, menjadi cukup penting untukmu."

Sakura yang tidak jua merespon seperti menaburkan garam pada luka Sasuke yang sudah berdarah. Tangannya mengerat di tangan Sakura, bibirnya menekan keras.

"…Sasuke."

Rahang Sasuke bergerak.

"Aku mencintaimu seribu kali."

Ekspresi Sasuke melembut di balik rambut hitamnya.

"Aku mengatakannya seribu kali."

Sasuke tidak melihat ekspresi Sakura. Matanya membuka saat dia merasakan bibir selembut bulu menekan punggung tangannya. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, ekspresi lembut tergambar di sana, mata hijau terpejam. Sepasang bibir yang telah lama ingin ia sesap berada di kulitnya, menghangatkannya.

Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, menunjukan kehijauan iris Sakura. Rasanya seperti mata hijau itu tersenyum padanya, bibirnya bergerak untuk tersenyum di kulitnya.

Perlahan kehangatan bibir itu meninggalkannya dan Sasuke rindu akannya. Sasuke ingin untuk diselamatkan, untuk dimaafkan, untuk bahagia. Tapi hanya dengan wanita ini, dia bisa mendapatkan semua itu, semua keinginan itu.

Sakura menunjukan senyum lembut, matanya kering dari airmata sekarang. Namun jejak masih tersisa di sudut matanya, bulumata masih menempel. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan dia melepaskannya. Mata indah Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan menuju tepi danau. Dia menatap punggung Sakura, menunggu.

Tangan Sakura merogoh saku gaunnya.

"Dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi."

"…"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan tersenyum cantik.

"…"

Sakura menyodorkan tangannya. Di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya adalah sebuah perahu kertas.

Sasuke perlahan tersenyum.

.

.

Berapa kali kau akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu?

.

.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke, sinar matahari merembas melewati bunga merah muda, membungkusnya, membuat rambutnya bersinar dan matanya berkilau seperti permata.

Sasuke memberikan sebersit senyum kecil.

Dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit, Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

1001 kali.

.

.

Satu tahun dan lima bulan kemudian.

Sasuke menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dia duduk di sebuah ayunan yang Sasuke buat dua bulan lalu untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya. Ayunan itu menggantung pada dahan tebal dari pohon besar di dekat danau, memberikan Sakura pemandangan sempurna danah dan perahu- perahu kertas.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke ragu, melihat Sakura tengah menggeretakan gigi pada sulaman jeleknya. Bunga berguguran dari pohon, beberapa menyelip di rambut dan rok Sakura. Angin berhembus pelan, membawa beberapa helai rambut menyapu wajah jelitanya.

Alis Sasuke menyatu saat menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah menyulam kaos kaki hitam dengan pola tomat di sana. Sasuke memutar bola mata melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura dan tersenyum sombong saat melihat Sakura terlalu keras menekan jarum hingga melukai jarinya.

Bodoh.

" _Mou_ —sakit!" pekiknya dan menyesap jarinya sambil memelototi jarum di tangannya.

Seringai Sasuke melebar. Kekasihnya tidak pernah cakap dalam kerajinan tangan. Bahkan masakannya buruk.

Mengingat alasan dia mencari Sakura, Sasuke mendekat, postur membungkuk, satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku.

"Oi," panggilnya saat sudah sampai di hadapan Sakura. Mata hitamnya mengamati wajah putih Sakura di bawah sibakan poni merah muda, giginya memainkan bibir bawah.

"Mm?"

"Sakura," kata Sasuke, nadanya sebal. Sakura masih tidak juga menatapnya, tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Bulumata Sasuke menyatu sambil mendesah, sebal.

"Lihat aku," perintahnya, nada terganggu masih dalam suaranya. Dengan sebuah kerucutan bibir, Sakura mendongak.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura manis.

Sasuke berkedip, pipinya merona tipis. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Berhati- hati agar tidak menyakiti Sakura, Sasuke mendorong sesuatu mendekati wajah Sakura. Terkejut, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap. "Apa—"

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Sasuke-kun memberinya sebuah—

"…boneka beruang!" Sakura berteriak senang, menjatuhkan kaos kaki. Lengannya memeluk boneka berukuran sedang berwarna coklat. Pita merah melingkari lehernya, ditali menyimpul pita.

Mata hijaunya bersinar dengan rasa terimakasih dan Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lebar. "Terimakasih!" katanya sambil terkekeh, memeluk boneka itu erat, menekannya erat pada lehernya.

Saat lengannya memeluk boneka itu semakin erat, sebuah suara rekaman, jelas, seperti dikatakan secara langsung, mengatakan:

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura melompat kaget dan memegang boneka beruang itu sedepa lebih jauh, seperti berpikir boneka itu akan meledak. "Ehhh?" penasaran, Sakura menekan perut boneka itu dengan ibu jari.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Alis mata Sakura terangkat. Suara itu… rendah, solid, tenor dan berat… familiar, sangat familiar.

Sakura menekannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mengedip dua kali. "Sasuke…kun?" katanya tidak yakin, "Sasuke-kun?" ulangnya, berbicara pada boneka beruang itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengedip, Sakura akhirnya yakin.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura mendengar gerutuan dari atasnya. Mata hijaunya mendongak menatap mata obsidian—mata yang amat dia cintai. Sasuke menggerutu seperti anak kecil yang keras kepala, memalingkan kepala ke samping, pipinya merona merah muda dan alisnya menyatu.

Perlahan Sakura tersenyum memamerkan gigi dan dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat senyum indahnya. Akhirnya… setelah satu tahun dan lima bulan, Sasuke mengatakan padanya. Tidakkah itu menakjubkan? Dan cara Sasuke mengatakannya sangat _modern_. Dan Sakura menyukainya. Butuh waktu satu tahun bagi Sasuke mengatakannya…

Senyum Sakura melebar dan tangannya erat memeluk boneka itu.

 _Wow_.

Kekehan kekanakan kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri. Kekehannya semakin jelas.

"Hentikan…" kata Sasuke, sebal.

Sakura menutup bibir dengan tangannya untuk menahan tawa. "Aku tidak tahan…"

Sakura meringis. "Ini sangat…lucu."

Sasuke memicingkan mata padanya.

"Tapi," sambung Sakura cepat, "aku menyukainya."

Sasuke menggerutu dan melipat lengannya. Dia menatap Sakura dari balik bulu mata lebatnya dengan pandangan masam. Ekspresi lucu Sakura sebenarnya membuat dia terhibur. Dengan sebuah senyuman, Sakura menatapnya dan mengatakan, "Terimakasih."

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit tidak nyaman. Ekspresi di wajahnya, menurut Sakura sangat manis. Sasuke menggerutu pelan sebelum berbalik, alisnya datar dan ekspresinya menggelap.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menunggu sesuatu yang lebih. Lebih dari sekedar ucapan terimaksih. Karena dia sudah mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan mengatakan kalimat itu… dan kini dia merasa telanjang.

Sial.

Setidaknya dia bisa mendapat sebuah ciuman, kan?

Sasuke menggerutu lagi dan menekuk wajahnya, cemberut.

Dia merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis kemudian wajahnya melembut merasakan lengan Sakura memeluk tubuh bagian tengahnya, boneka masih dia genggam.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, merasakan Sakura menekan sisi wajahnya di lengan Sasuke. Surai merah muda menari di pandangannya dan beberapa helai bergabung dengan helai hitamnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," mulai Sakura, "aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut. Seketika, seringai puas muncul di wajahnya.

…Dia bahkan mendapatkan lebih.

"Kalau begitu," kata Sasuke datar, "menikahlah denganku."

Seringainya melebar saat lengan Sakura jatuh dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap Sakura dengan jelas dan seringainya berubah menjadi senyuman lebar menyebalkan saat dia melihat wajah Sakura.

"Apa…itu sebuah lamaran?" tanya Sakura lembut, pipinya merona.

Sasuke mendengus dan menegakan tubuhnya sambil melipat tangan, "Bukan."

Alis Sakura terangkat, "Bukan?" ulangnya, bingung, "lalu apa?"

Sasuke mendongak sebelum menunduk menatap Sakura dengan tatapan angkuh, "Perintah."

Sakura mengedip sebelum berkedut menghadapi arogansi Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke merengut, "Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau aku menikah denganmu?" tanya Sakura, sangat tajam.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya sambil menatap Sakura dalam diam. Adegan saling tatap mereka berlanjut untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura, Sasuke mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Sakura, menaikan sampai sejajar dengan wajahnya dan menekan perutnya, menahannya di depan mata Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mengedip dan terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa saat, pipinya kembali merah. Kemudian dia tertawa lepas.

"…dan itu."

"Huh? Itu… apa?"

"Hn," Sasuke menunduk, "tawamu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, bingung. "…tawa…ku?"

"Hn."

Dan Sakura mengingatnya.

 _"_ _Aku suka tawamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku ingin mendengarnya setiap hari."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Jadi, menikahlah denganku suatu hari nanti."_

 _._

 _._

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," dia terkekeh dan merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Sasuke. Sakura menghela wangi tubuh Sasuke dan menekan dirinya semakin dekat padanya. Sasuke memeluknya dengan satu tangan masih memegang boneka beruang, dagunya ia istirahatkan di atas kepala Sakura.

"Sempurna!" Sakura berkata penuh semangat. "aku sedang merajut sepasang kaos kaki untuk kau pakai di hari pernikahan kita!"  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tekan saja._

 _Dan kau akan tahu._

 _._

 _._

 _Tekan sebanyak 1002 kali._

 _Kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau kalah._

 _Mou!_

 _Aku mengatakannya sekali. Tapi kau bisa mendengarnya lebih dari 1001 kali. Kau kalah._

 _Kau jahat!_

 _Aa._

 _Tapi… kau benar._

 _Hn._

 _Aku kalah padamu. Kau sangaaaaaaat pintar, Sasuke-kun!_

 _Aku tahu._

 _Dan sombong._

 _Hn._

 _Aku bisa melipat seribu surat cinta lagi untukmu!_

 _Kau membuang-buang kertas._

 _Dengan uangmu, kau bisa membelikan aku seribu kertas._

 _Akan aku belikan._

 _(Sakura tersenyum)_

 _Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau di dunia ini._

* * *

 **ThanksTo : ryouta sakura, evjnrs, shiraisi mai, echaNM, ann, Guest, undhoot, Kuro Shiina, sofi asat, chappo, Nurulita as Lita-san, UchiHaruno Misaki, ferrish0407, saradaya, Yuie, si kupret, Bang Kise Ganteng, fansanime, Guest, Hyemi761, yazura, Liana Na, Kodel, adora13, zeededzly. clalucindtha, t-chan, Uchiha Pio, Guest**

 **AN** : Untuk yang suka ini, baca juga **Everyday** dan **A Day** yap! Itu sama-sama dari angel puppeteer.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
